


dive into your ocean

by colourmeblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: Maxwell’s eyes finally land on Maggie. “And who do we have here?” He asks, seemingly intrigued.“A lesbian.” Maggie deadpans, before turning her attention back to the notepad in her hands. “And a NCPD detective. Are you going to tell us about Roulette, or are we wasting our time here?”Much to Alex’s amusement, Maxwell is suddenly unimpressed with Maggie’s presence.(or, a post-2x04 fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some messy post-2x04 shenanigans. Although I much prefer the slow burn, I needed this short thing to process my (gay) emotions.

The last thing Alex Danvers thought she would be thinking about first thing on a Monday morning is Maggie Sawyer.

Truthfully, it’s not _that_ much of a surprise. If she’s being honest with herself, her mind has been on Maggie since the day they met. At first, the woman irritated her to no end. She was confident, and they butt heads, and it wasn’t entirely pleasant to be figured out so quickly by a stranger. However, it didn’t take long for Alex to warm to her. By the time Maggie had been patched up after their run-in with Scorcher, a connection had been made between them.

There’s an attraction there. A certain pull that Alex doesn’t feel towards anyone else. That’s why she finds herself calling Maggie, or thinking of Maggie as soon as something happens. She craves her company, even if it is over a dead body that no other cops wanted to investigate. Alex didn’t think much of it at first, but as their phone calls became more and more frequent, it began to dawn on her that something else was going on. At least, on her end.

However, she was thrown wildly off course by the girlfriend. She knew that Maggie was dating, and it didn’t surprise her in the slightest that she was in a relationship by now. Actually, Alex felt rather stupid for assuming that she didn’t have a girlfriend. Seeing them kiss in front of her was something else. A twinge, reminiscent of how she would feel when Kara chose to hang out with Clark and ignore her. How she used to feel about her sister and her powers.

Maybe she was naïve to think that Maggie was flirting with _her_ during all those phone calls and meet-ups. Maybe it was wishful thinking that somebody who already knew about how taxing her career was would be interested in her. Maggie was incredibly easy to be around, and the banter between them was refreshing to Alex. She should’ve known that it was far too simple for it to _actually_ work.

She continues to feel low for the next couple of weeks. Especially when she’s caught between watching the way James, Winn _and_ Mon-El all look at Kara. Her calls with Maggie are few and far between, probably because she seems more and more distant with each one. She wonders if Maggie would be interested if _she_ was Supergirl. She wonders if the girl she’s currently dating is an alien.

She really does think too much about the mystery girlfriend. She really does want to keep things professional, but it’s too hard when her complicated feelings were getting in the way.

Realising she has much more important things to worry about with Roulette still on the loose, Alex decides to push the thoughts out of her mind as she enters DEO headquarters. If her job is good for anything, it’s keeping her mind off of her personal life.

Unfortunately, it just so happens that her personal life has now become entangled with her professional life.

As soon as she walks in, Kara is already standing there in her Supergirl outfit. Alex is getting more used to seeing her as Supergirl than as Kara, and sometimes, she’s not sure how she feels about it. J’onn is quick to inform Alex that they have finally received a lead on Roulette. It’s the first sighting of her in a couple of weeks, even though the DEO had been using the best of their resources in order to find her. Whoever her powerful friends are, they manage to keep her off the radar pretty well.

Naturally, Alex wants in. Roulette had cheated and slipped away from them last time, and she wasn’t going to let it happen again. However, what she didn’t know was that the NCPD had received the exact same tip.

It really shouldn’t have surprised her that they couldn’t pick _any_ other NCPD detective to take point on this one.

“You didn’t think you’d be doing this one without me, did you, Danvers?”

Alex tenses up slightly at the familiar voice, and Kara seems to be the only one who notices. She turns her head slightly to see Maggie walking towards them. She hates that, despite wanting to keep her distance, it still feels good to see her. She knows she is able to keep things professional between them. Maggie doesn’t know that anything is wrong, and Alex wants to keep it that way.

However, Alex does wonder how she’s just allowed to stroll inside DEO headquarters without any sort of escort.

Alex narrows her eyes. “How did you get in here?”

“I invited her,” J’onn replies. “You two seem to work well together. This is our way of liaising with the local law enforcement. We aren’t able to take Roulette in on our own. We’re going to need Detective Sawyer’s contacts on this one.”

Maggie turns towards J’onn. Alex can tell she’s turned back into ‘detective mode’ before she even speaks. “You said something about a witness over the phone?”

“Yes. We received a call from someone claiming to have spotted Roulette last night. The general public doesn’t know that anybody is looking for her, so I don’t believe this person is trying to trick us. You and Alex should go talk to him.”

“On it, boss.” Maggie replies with a nod of her head, the hint of a smirk on her face as she turns around to leave. She looks over her shoulder towards Alex. “You coming, Danvers?”

Nodding, Alex tries not to appear reluctant as she follows Maggie out the door.

\------

She’s seated in the front seat of Maggie’s squad car. Maggie’s hands are on the steering wheel, and her fingers are tapping along mindlessly to the song playing softly on the radio. Alex feels uncomfortable, but she doesn’t say anything. Actually, she lets Maggie be the one to break the silence. Which doesn’t take too long, because this is _Maggie_ she’s with.

“You think we’ll catch her this time?” She asks, turning towards Alex again.

Alex sighs, glad the topic of conversation is work-related. “I hope so. I hate seeing people get away because of loopholes in the system.”

Maggie nods, turning her attention back to the road. “You’re good at what you do, you know. You can really hold your own against those aliens. You know I’m a hard woman to impress, and you did well last time.”

Alex knew it wouldn’t take long for Maggie to make her smile. What she doesn’t expect is the blush that creeps up her cheeks. She’s thankful that Maggie’s eyes are on the road. “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Maggie sighs. “You were right though. Your technology makes ours look like some kid’s science fair experiment. It’s hard to do well when you don’t have the best equipment.”

Alex laughs. “You should switch teams.”

Raising an eyebrow, Maggie decides to make a joke out of it. “You and I both know I can’t switch teams.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.” She waits a beat before speaking again. “It’s good to see you, Danvers. I’ll admit it’s been strange not having you around every time an alien is involved in one of my cases.”

It’s too hard for Alex to not be herself around Maggie. It’s too hard for her to pretend that their relationship wasn’t natural and easy. Maggie’s making an effort, and Alex knows that she should too. “I know what you mean. It doesn’t have the same effect when you don’t have a partner that knows you.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “You think I know you?”

“I just mean—” She stumbles over her words. “You _know_ what I mean.”

Maggie laughs again. It’s full and hearty and Alex tries to ignore whatever feelings she gets when she hears it directed at her. Working with Maggie is starting to get dangerous. If she can’t concentrate when she’s around her, then it’s going to lead to issues down the line. She’s always been professional at her job. A model agent. But the only time she lets her emotions get in the way is when it comes to Kara. But this is different, and she doesn’t know how to navigate _these_ particular feelings.

When they pull up to the street, Alex spots a man standing on the curb, and she frowns immediately when she recognises the face. “Oh, no.”

Maggie squints as she stops the car. “Is that… Maxwell Lord?”

Alex is sure if she rolls her eyes any harder, they’ll fall out. “Unfortunately.” She gets out of the car slowly in an attempt to prolong the moment for as long as she can.

“Alex!” A smile appears on his face as they approach him. “It’s good to see you again.”

Once they reach him, Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ our witness.”

“What?” Maxwell says. “Don’t tell me you’re not happy to see me.”

Maggie looks between the two of them before raising an eyebrow. “If you’re the witness then you spotted Roulette, or was it just some sort of prank?”

Maxwell’s eyes finally land on Maggie. “And who do we have here?” He asks, seemingly intrigued.

“A lesbian.” Maggie deadpans, before turning her attention back to the notepad in her hands. “And a NCPD detective. Are you going to tell us about Roulette, or are we wasting our time here?”

Much to Alex’s amusement, Maxwell is suddenly unimpressed with Maggie’s presence. “No, I haven’t seen her. I only told the DEO that because it was the only way I could meet with you.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “You have got to be kidding me. Giving false information is a _crime_. Something which I’m sure you’ve been guilty of _plenty_ of times.”

“Hey,” Maxwell starts, anger rising in his tone. “I was going to tell you that I have something _better_ than a Roulette sighting.”

“And what might that be?” Alex asks.

“I know the person who sent the orders to let Roulette go. He’s a regular at her fight club meetings but he also happens to be a part of National City’s government. This is where his office is,” he says, handing over a small slip of paper to Alex.

Alex narrows her eyes. “And why exactly are you be helping us with this? You can’t say you’ve never been to one of Roulette’s little gatherings.”

“Veronica and I have our own issues. Our own history. We don’t necessarily see eye to eye, so I’m not against bringing her down. Plus, getting on the good side of the cops is always a bonus.” Maxwell puts on a charming smile, but neither Alex or Maggie are affected by it.

“As long as the information’s good, I really don’t care why you’re doing it.” Maggie says flatly, taking the note from Alex and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

“Okay, well, I hope you find her.” He turns towards Alex again. “If not, you know exactly where to find me.”

Maggie coughs, imitating a gagging sound, before turning on her heel and walking back towards her car. Alex doesn’t react whatsoever to Maxwell’s advances, only gives him a wry smile before turning to follow after Maggie.

As soon as Alex jumps in the passenger’s side and shuts the door, Maggie starts laughing. “He’s kidding, right? Please tell me he’s kidding.”

The laughter instantly puts a smile on Alex’s face. “Oh, trust me, he’s serious. I went on a date with him once.”

Maggie laughs harder. “Okay, _now_ you’re kidding.”

Alex shakes her head, a smile of her own on her face. “I did. I used it as a strategic opportunity just to get myself through the night.”

Her laughter dies down to a look of amusement. “Please don’t tell me you slept with him.”

A look of horror appears on Alex’s face. “No! Sawyer, please. It would take me years just to wash the shame off.”

Maggie chuckles again. “Hey, I’m just checking. You can do _a lot_ better than Maxwell Lord. I hope you know that.”

Alex turns towards her with interest. “Oh, I can? Well, you better lead these ‘better’ people in my direction.”

“I’ll do my best, Danvers.” Maggie gives her a quick wink before starting up the car.

\------

Alex thinks that whoever keeps letting Maggie into DEO headquarters really needs to stop.

She almost jumps out of her skin when she turns and sees the NCPD detective standing in the doorway of the room she was working in. It’s past eight, _she’s_ already supposed to be at home by now. Kara would kill her if she knew she was working such late hours, so Alex has no idea why Maggie isn’t at home either.

“You shouldn’t keep sneaking around unless you want someone to throw a knife at you.”

“Whoa,” Maggie replies, putting her hands up in front of her. “Someone’s grumpy tonight.”

Alex closes her eyes and lets out a breath. “I’m not, it’s just… I’m tired, that’s all. I don’t like being stuck in the middle of cases.”

Maggie frowns and takes it upon herself to move further into the room. This isn’t really somewhere Alex wants to be right now, but she doesn’t want to be ruder than she already has been.

“So, where’ve you been anyway?” Maggie asks, leaning against the table in the centre of the room. Alex is trapped in this situation. Maggie is essentially blocking the door. “Before today, I hadn’t seen you since the night we let Roulette go. Has anything… been going on?”

Alex is a cop herself, and she knows fishing when she sees it. Maggie’s trying to get something out of her. Like she’s expecting something horrible has happened in her personal life and that Alex will spill everything. Instead, it’s nothing like that at all. It’s all due to Alex being a total _child_ when it comes to handling her own feelings. When she’s in the same room as Maggie everything snaps back to normal. That pull comes back, and Alex doesn’t know what it means beyond the fact that she knows it’s dangerous. All she wants is for their usual banter to come back, and for Maggie to start teasing her about going soft. She can’t help it when she’s around her.

“Just… work.” Alex says with a small nod. “I’ve just been really busy, you know? Work… and other things.”

“Wow.” Maggie chuckles. “That was the most unconvincing thing I’ve ever heard.” The edge of her lips tilt upwards in a smirk as she watches Alex carefully. “If you didn’t want to spend time with me, Danvers, all you had to do was say so.”

Sighing, Alex shakes her head. “I’m spending time with you now, aren’t I?”

Maggie laughs, and Alex hates that she loves the way it sounds. “We’re at the DEO.”

“Well… isn’t _everything_ we do work-related?”

Maggie flashes a smile. “I’d like to think that Roulette’s party was at least _a little_ fun. We got to dress up. And hey, you offered to buy me a drink after we let her go. That’s not work-related.”

Alex shifts uncomfortably in her seat. This _really_  isn't where she wants to be. “Well, you were busy then.”

The laugh that comes out of Maggie is humourless. “Yeah, well.” She begins fiddling with tools sitting on the table, avoiding eye contact. “I’m… less busy now.”

“Wait… you broke up with her?”

Maggie shrugs, but it’s unconvincing. “She wasn’t _really_ my girlfriend.”

“Wait, what?”

“We were just dating. Testing the waters. It wasn’t anything serious. Despite what you may think, I know things don’t work out when you just jump in the deep end.”

Alex narrows her eyes, trying to process the information. She doesn’t know if this is better or worse than before. “Okay, well… what was wrong with her?”

“She wasn’t really my type.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “Why not? You seemed pretty cozy when I last saw you.”

Shrugging again, Maggie’s gaze drops to the floor. “It just wasn’t right. It’s hard to find the right person, y’know?”

Oh, yes. Alex knows. No dates in two years is some sort of an indicator. But she doesn’t want Maggie to know that, so she only nods in response. “Well, if it wasn’t right then it wasn’t right. There’s not much you can do about it.”

Nodding, Maggie only stays in her solemn state for a moment longer before snapping out of it. “Anyway, I just… came by to make sure everything was good.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Maggie’s eyeing her carefully, and Alex doesn’t like how she can probably see straight through her. “I know. But I can’t have my partner be off her game when we have something important to do tomorrow.”

“Your partner, huh?” Alex asks teasingly. “You know we’re not _actually_ partners, right?” She wonders how Maggie’s boss feels about the two of them working together all the time. She wonders if Maggie’s boss even knows that she’s been working with the DEO.

Maggie places her hand over her chest. “Danvers, you’re breaking my heart here.”

“Well, _Sawyer_ ,” Alex starts, rising from her chair. “You should let your partner go home and get some rest, otherwise we won’t be doing anything tomorrow.”

Maggie nods. “I will do that. Goodnight, Danvers.”

Alex smiles. “Goodnight, Sawyer.”

Alex moves to walk past her, and she can feel Maggie’s eyes on her as she leaves the room.

\------

The next day, Alex and Maggie make their way to the address Maxwell had given them. Maggie seems adamant that she doesn’t trust Maxwell’s information, and that they’re being led into a trap, but Alex doesn’t want to see him as _total_ slime. (Even though he is). Any lead they have is better than nothing, and having Supergirl on speed dial for any and all occasions is a pretty handy bonus.

In short: Alex thinks they’ll be fine.

Unfortunately, she’s wrong.

As soon as they enter the foyer, an alarm sounds that reverberates throughout the entire building. It shuts off all the electricity in the building, including the lights and elevator. It seems to be a normal office building, but since it locks down as soon as two cops enter the premises, Alex seems to think that it may be a little shadier than anticipated. They take the stairs as quickly as they can, and once they reach the final floor, Maggie rushes forward, and Alex tries to keep up.

There’s only one room on the floor with the lights still on, and once Alex catches up to Maggie, her entire body is filled with dread at what she finds.

The man is huge. Twice as big as either of them. Something tells her this is the man Maxwell was talking about, much to Alex’s dismay. A flicker in the man’s eyes gives Alex even more of a reason to panic.

“He’s an alien,” Maggie mutters. “Damn it.”

As soon as she says it, the alien sprints past them at lightning speed, knocking Alex off her feet in the process. Maggie chases after him before she’s even able to get up. Alex wants to yell out to her, but she knows that Maggie isn’t going to stop no matter what she says. Neither of them were prepared for an alien. Alex feels incredibly stupid for not even considering it. However, if Maggie wasn’t going to go down without a fight, then neither was she.

Knowing they could be in serious trouble, she gets to her feet. Rushing towards the hallway, she gets her phone out and calls Kara. (She sounds angry, it’s not a surprise.) Upon reaching the hall, she realises there’s only one way that they could’ve gone. The door that leads to the rooftop is hanging open, and she wastes no time in running towards it.

It’s windy when she reaches the roof, and she pulls her gun out, even though the weather would likely affect her aim. Maggie has managed to catch up to the alien, but now she’s in close combat with him on the other side of the rooftop, and Alex knows it’s not going to go in her favour. She keeps getting hit, and it’s not looking good from where Alex is standing.

“Sawyer! Step away!” Alex tries to instruct her, pointing her gun towards the alien. He could very well be resistant to bullets, but Alex thinks that a few shots could distract him until Kara arrives.

For a moment, it seems as if Maggie is going to listen to her. She takes a step backwards and attempts to turn, only to be grabbed by the alien. She happens to be faster than him, but he’s a lot stronger. Alex quickly raises her gun towards him as he moves closer towards the edge with Maggie in his arms.

“Let her go.” Alex warns. “Don’t make me ask you twice.”

The alien only laughs and ignores the threat. She’s not surprised. Even if he was human, at his size, neither of them would stand a chance. Alex steps closer as the alien slowly begins to hang Maggie further and further over the edge. Alex wants to fire, but there’s a very real danger of hitting Maggie in the process, especially with the wind.

Maggie’s struggling in the alien’s arms, but it’s almost as if she’s reading Alex’s mind. “Danvers! Take the damn shot!”

“Damn it,” Alex mutters. She doesn’t have much of a choice. Maggie falls and dies, or she shoots Maggie by accident and she dies anyway. Quickly, Alex aims towards the alien’s leg, firing twice. The alien is distracted for long enough so that Alex can rush forward and join the fray. Outsmarting him, Maggie manages to free herself, but Alex’s gun gets knocked away in the process so she has nothing but her bare hands.

It only takes a swift elbow to the face for Alex to go flying across the rooftop and land on the hard surface. She’s dizzy and her vision is slightly blurred, but she can see a familiar figure drop down in front of her. She breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of Kara. She’s never been so happy to see that cape in her whole life.

Alex blinks a few times in an attempt to regain control of her eyesight, and a few moments later, she sees Maggie kneeling next to her. She helps Alex sit up just in time for her to see Kara finishing him off.

“Hey.” She says breathlessly, brushing Alex’s hair out of her face. “You’re okay, Danvers.”

\------

Maggie’s sitting on the edge of the bench when Alex walks in the room. It’s much like the first time, and somehow Maggie appears to have remained relatively unscathed after their fight on the roof. They were both lucky that Supergirl had arrived when she did. Alex knows that Kara is mad at her for storming into another fight without her, but in their defence, they had no idea that he was going to be an alien. Maxwell happened to leave that important part out when he was giving them information.

Maggie’s face lights up a little when she spots Alex. She looks exhausted, but beyond that, there are no real external injuries besides some bruising. “I really need to stop getting my ass kicked when you’re around. It’s hard to impress you when I’m being thrown off a roof.”

Alex laughs, and it’s the first time she’s really smiled since they entered their alien friend’s office. She no longer feels as if it’s dangerous. She doesn’t want to distance herself from Maggie. She doesn’t want to deny herself the happiness she feels when she’s around her. In some way, Alex figures that she deserves some semblance of her own happiness now that Kara is able to handle herself.

“You didn’t have to do it, you know. What you did. You could’ve just let me go. What I did was stupid. Running after him like that without you? I shouldn’t have been that reckless. I know better than that.”

Alex’s reply is instant. “What? No. We were both doing our jobs, and I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. It’s not your fault that Maxwell didn’t give us the whole story.”

Maggie smiles. It’s only a hint, but it’s still there. “Look at that. You really do care about me.”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully. “Stop it.”

“Hey,” Maggie says, reaching up with one hand to gently touch Alex’s temple. A black eye is beginning to form where she had been elbowed in the face. “Did you get that checked out?”

“It’s nothing.” Nothing more than a giant _headache_. She’s lucky she doesn’t have a concussion.

“It’s not nothing.” Maggie shakes her head. “It looks painful.”

Alex doesn’t say anything as Maggie gently brushes her thumb underneath her eye. It does hurt a little, but there’s something comforting about Maggie’s touch. She’s glad she’s not hooked up to anything, because her heart is beating at an embarrassing rate. When Maggie’s hand finally leaves her face, she decides to take Alex’s hand instead. The action doesn’t stop Alex from being wildly flustered by it all.

“You know, Danvers, I don’t know how to thank you when you and Supergirl are constantly saving my ass.”

Alex ducks her head. “Just try not to die on me, okay?”

“I can definitely try. And, hey,” she starts, not breaking the eye contact with Alex. “We’ll catch Roulette. All we need now is to find her and we’ll be able to arrest her with no interference. I think we can consider this one a win.”

Maggie was alive. She didn’t fall off a tall building and land face first on the sidewalk. Alex would _definitely_ call this one a win. “Yeah, I just think I’m a little freaked out over what… _almost_ happened.” She’s not used to having someone to look out for besides Kara. And even then, Kara was pretty capable of taking care of herself at this point.

“Well, next time, maybe we don’t go charging in without backup when we have no idea what to expect?”

“I’d say that’s a good plan.”

As soon as Alex speaks, Kara walks in the room. She’s in her Supergirl outfit, and it takes a moment for Alex to realise that Maggie still doesn’t know who Supergirl really is. She doesn’t even know that Alex has a sister. Or _anything_ about her, really. Though, there’s no telling whether Maggie has run some sort of background check on her or not.

She flushes when she realises that Maggie is still holding her hand, and that Kara has probably listened in on half of the conversations they’ve had at the DEO. She’s not sure it’s something she wants to explain to her sister yet. Even _she_ doesn’t know what’s going on between her and Maggie. She wants to take it slow, and she wants to be careful.

Maggie’s hand slips out of hers, as if she’s somehow reading her mind. Again. She slides off the bench she’s sitting on. “I should really get going.”

“Don’t tell me you have another hot date to get to.” Of course, it’s wishful thinking on Alex’s part that she _doesn’t_.

Maggie chuckles. “Not tonight. I think I actually need the rest this time around.”

Kara’s looking between the two of them, as if she has no idea what’s going on. Honestly, Alex doesn’t know either, but she does enjoy hearing that Maggie doesn’t have a date.

Maggie gives both women a soft smile before turning to face Alex again. “See you ‘round, Danvers.”

Once she’s safely out of earshot, Kara turns towards Alex with an excited glimmer in eyes. “Okay… you’re not leaving this room until you tell me exactly what that was all about.”

\------

Alex isn’t expecting the knock on her door later in the evening, but then again, she never seems to be ready when it comes to Maggie. Once she gets home from the DEO, she’s utterly exhausted. She’s glad J’onn gives her the rest of the night off, because she’s not sure she can handle the continuation of the Roulette search right now. She’ll leave that to J’onn and Winn until they actually find her whereabouts. Their alien friend managed to drain every ounce of energy she had, and her black eye was beginning to look more and more ridiculous by the minute.

When she hears the knock at the door, she thinks it’s Kara. But she knows Kara doesn’t usually knock on _her_ front door. Opening the door, she spots a familiar face amongst a bright bouquet and what looks to be a bottle of red wine. She’s not even sure how Maggie got her address, but then she remembers, _she is a cop_.

A small grin appears on Alex’s face because, honestly, she can’t help it. Even if she was tired, she couldn’t _not_ be happy to see her. “Sawyer. What are you doing here?”

“You saved my life today, Danvers. I think I owe you a little more than a simple ‘thank you’.”

Alex’s smile becomes bashful, looking down towards the floor. “You do realise that Supergirl saved _both_ of our asses, right?”

“Actually, no, it was you.” She extends the flowers towards Alex. “Supergirl wouldn’t have been able to save me if I was dropped off the top of that building.”

Alex stays silent for a moment, choosing only to look at Maggie. She’s sure she’s giving her a ridiculously affectionate look, but she can’t bring herself to care. She steps aside, gesturing for Maggie to enter the apartment. She hadn’t been expecting any visitors, so there’s a bit of clutter around, but she has a feeling that Maggie won’t mind all that much.

“These are gorgeous, by the way.” Alex says, bringing the bouquet up to her nose to smell. She hasn’t received flowers in a _very_ long time, and it’s a gesture that makes her heart flutter. Or maybe that’s just Maggie. She’s yet to decide.

When she turns back around, Maggie is placing the wine bottle on the counter and shrugging off her leather jacket. She’s looking around the apartment and Alex is suddenly very interested in what she’s thinking.

“Maggie?”

“Hm?” Maggie turns towards Alex before smiling. “Sorry, just thinking.” She grabs two clean wine glasses that are sitting on the counter and gestures for Alex to come over to where she is.

Alex takes tentative steps towards her, and takes one of the glasses when Maggie offers it to her. Once she’s filled both of the glasses, she turns to look at Alex again. The proximity is making Alex extremely nervous. She takes a sip from her glass, hoping it’ll ease her anxiety.

A light tut from Maggie snaps her out of her thoughts. Before she knows it, Maggie’s touching her face again, just like at the DEO. “You should’ve iced that. You’re starting to look like a raccoon. Well, _half_ a raccoon.”

Alex laughs. “Well, thanks. That’s what every girl is just dying to hear.”

Maggie smiles fondly at her, and Alex is nervous all over again. Her next words leap out of her mouth before she has a chance to stop them.

“Why did you really break up with her?”

Maggie narrows her eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Your girlfriend, or… whoever she was.” She doesn’t even know her name, Maggie never mentioned it. “Why did you break things off? You said she wasn’t your type but… I don’t know, you seemed happy.”

Sighing, Maggie breaks the eye contact. “I told you… it wasn’t right. I’m not really sure why it matters so much. It’s over.”

“But if that wasn’t right, then what is?” Alex pushes. She’s already drunk half of her wine glass, and although that isn’t nearly enough to intoxicate her, she’s currently feeling pretty brave in Maggie’s presence.

Maggie places her wine glass down on the counter next to her and crosses her arms. “You really want to know?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. It just seems like you’re denying yourself of happiness just because someone isn’t perfect.”

“I’m not denying myself of anything.”

Alex knows she’s overstepped her boundaries at this point, but she’s always been stubborn. “Then what is it?”

Alex raises an eyebrow expectedly. Maggie sighs, reaching forward to take Alex’s wine glass out of her hands and place it down next to her own. “Why do you think I came _here_ with flowers? And wine? Why do you think I’m always calling you? Or visiting you at the DEO? Do you know how far that drive is from my apartment? It’s pretty damn far. Everything changed when I met you, Danvers. Deep down, you already know that.”

Alex stops for a moment, her entire body tensing. A small part of her was hoping that the confession was something along those lines, but she wasn’t expecting it at all. Not tonight. “Maggie…”

“No, I’m serious.” Maggie maintains eye contact, her arms still crossed over her chest. Like she was being defensive about it.

“This isn’t because of Maxwell, is it? Because I told you that he and I are nothing. Less than nothing, actually—”

“No.” Maggie shakes her head. “Alex, I haven’t thought about anything else since I met you. It sounds stupid, but it’s true.”

Alex lets out a nervous chuckle, mostly because she has no idea how to react. “Wow. You just called me Alex.”

Maggie doesn’t say anything else, only choosing to close the gap between them and kiss Alex soundly. Alex’s eyes snap open with surprise and she freezes in place for a moment. It doesn’t last though, and it only takes a second or two for her to melt. Feeling bold, she takes a step forward, lips still attached, and spins Maggie slightly, so that her back is pressed against the counter. She kisses back fervently, and all the nerves bubbling up inside her are suddenly _good_ , and nothing has made her feel this full in months. Maybe even years.

Maggie seems to enjoy their change of position because she lifts her arms to wrap them around Alex’s neck. Alex quickly realises that she could stand here and do this all night. That is, if she didn’t feel like she was going to pass out at any moment.

It takes less than ten seconds for Alex Danvers to be addicted to Maggie Sawyer.

“Danvers,” Maggie murmurs when their lips separate, her nose gently nudging Alex’s.

Alex is breathless when she speaks. “What happened to Alex?”

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie repeats, keeping her forehead pressed against Alex’s. A soft smile appears on her face, and she’s just as breathless as Alex is.

“Hmm?”

Maggie reaches upwards, tucking Alex’s hair behind her ear. The way Maggie looks at her makes her both nervous and excited. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt this many emotions at once. Everything has changed in a matter of seconds and for once in her life, Alex is ready to let go and see where the freefall took her.

It’s Alex that closes the gap this time, deciding to kiss Maggie much slower. Her kisses are much more drawn out, and Alex swears she can hear tiny gasps coming from Maggie’s lips. Maggie’s hands tug at her hair, and Alex wraps her arms firmly around her. Alex then realises that she could very easily drown in Maggie Sawyer, and she wouldn’t mind one bit.

\------

Alex takes another sip out of her glass, watching the wine swirl around as she speaks. “I asked you out, you know.”

Maggie’s head snaps up to face her. “What? When?”

They’re sitting on the stools at the counter, now onto their second bottle of wine that Alex found in the pantry. As much as Alex wasn’t complaining about what they were doing, it didn’t take long for her to realise that they were moving incredibly fast. She needed a breather, and thankfully, Maggie had agreed. She didn’t want to ruin this before it had even started.

“After we had to let Roulette go and I asked you out for drinks. That was me… asking you out.”

A look of realisation crosses Maggie’s face. “And I turned you down.”

Alex can’t help but smile. It all seems so silly now. “And then your… lady friend showed up.”

Maggie breaks out into laughter. It takes her a moment to calm down before speaking again. “Wow. I’m usually better at figuring out these things. I’m sorry.”

“Well, you can make it up to me, if you want.”

Maggie tilts her head, a smirk replacing the amused smile on her lips. “You want a proper date.”

“Well… I think I deserve it.”

Maggie laughs again. She reaches over and takes Alex’s hand that’s sitting on the counter. “Well, Agent Danvers, I would be honoured.”

\------

Alex is wearing green and Maggie is wearing red. Maggie jokes that they look like Santa’s sexy elves that you find at department stores at Christmas time. Maggie tells her that she’s made a dinner reservation, but nowhere too fancy because she knows that neither of them need to be sitting amongst boring clientele with their thirty dollar salads.

It all seems too good to be true for Alex, and it is, because when she receives the phone call, the magic is immediately shattered.

Alex looks down at her phone, shaking her head. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“It’s _work_.” Alex sighs, pressing the green answer button. Naturally, J’onn is on the other end, apologising for interrupting her evening, and telling her that they have an emergency situation at the DEO, requiring her attention. She had told Kara about her date with Maggie, but she doubts this is her fault.

“We should go,” Maggie says with a nod, immediately getting up from the table.

“Wait, _we_?”

“Well, yeah.” A mischievous smile appears on Maggie’s face. “It would be rude of you to leave the date early. I would be offended.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. It sounds interesting. Maybe I can help.”

Alex laughs, getting up out of her seat. “Oh, _that’s_ the real reason. You want to go out there and be a hero.”

Maggie gives her a teasing smirk. “I would never deny the chance to be a hero, Danvers.”

\------

When they stop outside Alex’s door a few hours later, Maggie’s smiling at her, and Alex really doesn’t understand why. It was just her luck that her first date in years had been interrupted by an emergency at work. Luckily, it was _Maggie_ of all people that she was with.

“You know, I had a lot of fun.”

Alex laughs. “We spent the _whole night_ at the DEO.”

Maggie shrugs. “What can I say, Danvers? Catching criminals is my idea of a good time.”

“Is that right? Well…” Opening the front door to her apartment, Alex does a quick sweep with her eyes to make sure it’s presentable. “Do you want to come in?”

Maggie feigns skepticism. “I don’t know… what’s in it for me?”

Rolling her eyes, Alex replies, “Netflix, popcorn, wine... An _actual_ date that doesn’t involve criminals.”

A soft smile crosses Maggie’s face. It’s a look of deep affection that stops Alex in her tracks for a moment, but she composes herself long enough to hear her reply. “That sounds great. And just so you know, only the best dates involve criminals.”

\------

Later, they’re tangled up together on the couch. They’ve finished the third episode of some crime drama that Maggie picked out. Apparently, she _really_ does like catching criminals. Even the fictional ones.

Alex would be lying if she said she had been paying attention to it. There’s something about having a woman in your lap that’s more than a little distracting. Especially when it’s the first woman she’s ever had in her lap that wasn’t her sister. She has to admit that she’s enjoying that particular aspect.

Maggie checks her phone before sighing. “God, it’s almost midnight.”

Eyeing the almost-empty wine bottle on the coffee table, Alex chuckles. “Well, there’s no way you’re driving home like this. Not on that motorbike.”

A lazy smile appears on Maggie’s face as she tilts her head back. “Is this your way of inviting me to stay over?”

“No, this is my way of keeping you alive,” Alex tells her matter-of-factly before returning her smile. She leans down, kissing the top of Maggie’s head. “But you are more than welcome to stay over.”

\------

There’s an innocence about it that Alex can’t quite grasp. She had been terrified of jumping back into dating. She had been terrified of simply _asking_ someone out on a date. All of that seems to melt away when Maggie walks out of her bathroom in a pair of shorts and a shirt she’s out from Alex’s drawer. It has to be a crime to look that good in somebody else’s clothes.

She wastes no time in making herself at home in Alex’s bed, and all Alex can do is watch her. She’s nervous. She knows nothing is going to happen tonight but there’s a _somebody_ in her bed. Somebody she _really_ likes. Somebody who doesn’t care in the slightest that her job whisks her away from fancy dinner dates. Somebody who actually seems to _enjoy_ it. Someone who actually enjoys fighting by her side.

She doesn’t understand how somebody like this can exist. Someone that could actually allow her to have a life outside of the DEO.

“You okay?” Maggie asks, snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

“Yeah.” Alex nods, biting her lip. “I think so.”

She’s still nervous when turns the lights off, but she’s smiling as she crawls onto the bed. Maggie’s warm, and she instantly feels safe and comforted by her presence. She barely even remembers what this feels like, and she’s glad she gets to experience it with Maggie. Alex can’t see her in the darkness, but she can _feel_ just how close her body is. She doesn’t ever want her to leave.

“Alex?” Maggie’s voice is soft, and Alex can’t help but feel the warmth bubble up inside of her. She can feel Maggie’s fingers touching her cheek, and suddenly everything else falls away. “You good?”

She smiles in response, shuffling herself closer to Maggie. “I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Slips in raccoon reference* Nailed it. 
> 
> It’s hard to get a grasp on them based on two episodes of interaction but, hey, I love them anyway. I'm sure I'll write more of them as time goes on.


End file.
